Em là Việt Nam
by kagayaspirits
Summary: Bản dịch của She was Vietnam của cùng tác giả.


Bản tiếng Việt của She was Vietnam ^^

Nói thật là mình cũng không nghĩ rằng có ngày mình sẽ dịch được hoàn chỉnh cái truyện này (1. làm biếng :P, 2. nỗi sợ hãi bâng quơ là mình không đủ từ để diễn đạt), nhưng tình hình là sau khi đọc mấy cái bình luận từ bài dịch của Ozbridge, tự nhiên thấy có cảm giác là mình cần dịch ghê gớm. Oaa, sự ảnh hưởng của cộng đồng =)) Nhưng sau khi viết điên cuồng không kịp suy nghĩ (tình hình là bây giờ khoảng 2g sáng) đến khi xong thì đúng là có cảm giác tuyệt thật. Viết truyện thật vui, dù nói cho đúng thì đây là dịch truyện ^^

Sẽ rất tuyệt nếu các bạn cho mình vài lời bình luận, vì đây là lần đầu mình viết truyện bằng tiếng Việt (tội lỗi ghê gớm ). Mình có sửa một số ý so với bản gốc, chỉ để thuận cho quá trình dịch thôi. Mong là tiếng Việt đỡ phức tạp rắc rối hơn tiếng Anh :D mong là các bạn nào đã từng đọc một trong 2 bản trước sẽ cho mình ý kiến lần này. Cảm ơn nhiều lắm!

Trong bản dịch của mình, đại từ nhân xưng sẽ là ngôi thứ nhất qua cái nhìn của Trung Quốc. Thử xem sao nhé!

~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~

Tôi thấy em trong một ngày âm u  
Với màu trời hổ phách và xác người la liệt  
Với khói đã tàn từ những cánh đồng chưa kịp gặt  
Với những dáng người bé nhỏ như những hạt gạo rơi vãi đầy sân  
Em chỉ là một cô bé trong tay mẹ  
Cô bé trong bộ quần áo nát tươm, thứ mà mẹ đã may cho em trong những đêm không ngủ  
Cô bé với túm tóc nhỏ sau đầu, mái tóc em đen nhánh như màu đêm giao thừa  
Tay em trong tay mẹ. Trong tay kia, em nắm chặt một cây sáo.  
Tôi thấy cái gia đình nhỏ, trơ trọi của em giữa chốn hoang vu. Người già thì tụm vào nhau, trẻ con thì rúc vào lòng cha mẹ.  
Trông thật buồn và thảm hại.

Tôi chìa bàn tay mình về phía em, xung quanh, người của tôi đã lăm lăm lưỡi kiếm trong tay.  
Tôi bảo em, ta về thôi.  
Em, em chỉ là một cô bé con, em lạc lõng giữa mọi người, em trinh nguyên trước muôn vàn ánh kiếm, em chìm trong tiếng móng ngựa trận mạc.  
Nhưng trong mắt em ánh lên tia sáng.  
Em nhìn tôi, nhưng dường như em đang nhìn ai khác  
Gia đình em  
Em chỉ thấy có họ mà thôi.  
Em đẩy tay tôi ra và những con người yều ớt ấy đã vùng dậy.  
Tôi trông theo cái bóng dáng bé nhỏ của em dần dần xa  
Cái lưng nhỏ nhắn của em lẫn trong dáng hình của mọi người.  
"Đây là nhà của tôi!"

~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~

Đã có lần tôi đến trước cổng nhà em.  
Đó chỉ đơn thuần là một đường mờ nhạt, một biên giới mỏng manh, thứ chia cách tôi và em. Nếu muốn, tôi có thể vượt qua nó một cách dễ dàng.  
Mà tôi cũng đã làm thế thật.  
Tôi qua và tìm em, dù trên núi cao  
Hay dưới xuôi, hay dọc biển  
Tôi cũng chẳng thể nào tìm được em.  
Nhưng dù cho tôi có đi đến đâu đi chăng nữa, tôi vẫn nghe thấy  
Một bài sáo quen thuộc không tên.

Hoàng đế cũa tôi ở phương Bắc, hoàng đế của em ở phương Nam.  
Phương Bắc tôi cần đất đai rộng lớn, phương Nam em chỉ mong giữ lấy những gì mình có  
Phương Bắc muốn tôi đi xâm chiếm em, đứa con gái đã dám làm phản  
Phương Nam chỉ cần em hãy mãi ở lại nơi này, với con dân và đồng lúa trù phú bát ngát, với con gà mái tơ và dòng sông bình lặng  
Tôi là một đất nước. Tôi mang quan quân đến phá cổng nhà em, chúng tôi xông vào tự nhiên như đang ở nhà mình và tấn công vào vùng núi biên giới.  
Em là một đất nước. Em kêu gọi mọi người, với vũ khí đơn sơ và một cây sáo trúc mảnh mai, em bảo vệ vùng đất thiêng của mình.  
Tôi là một đất nước phương Bắc. Quân tôi đông vô kể, quân trang tôi không thiếu, kinh nghiệm trận mạc tôi có thừa, tôi hơn em rất rất nhiều.  
Em là một đất nước phương Nam. Em chẳng có bao nhiêu quân lính, em thiếu thốn vật chất trăm bề, em chưa từng biết mùi vị đánh trận, dường như em chẳng có gì cả.  
Tôi có lãnh thổ to lớn và quyết tâm mang em về.  
Em lại có một trái tim thủy chung và biết bao thế hệ người con đất Việt sẵn sàng sát cánh bên em.  
Tôi, mạnh mẽ và dữ dội, lao vào trận chiến với thanh kiếm và dây cương trong tay.  
Em, khoan thai và nhẹ nhàng, bước vào chiến trường với cung tên và khẩu sáo.  
Cùng niềm tin vào mọi người.

Em đã thua, thua vì một nàng công chúa đã vô tình bán nước cho người đàn ông phương Bắc.  
Vậy là tôi đã thành công. Tôi mang em về trong niềm kiêu hãnh tột cùng.  
Để rồi một ngàn năm sau đó, tôi nhốt em vào chiếc lồng sắt thếp vàng, bó buộc em trong bộ cánh truyền thống của phương Bắc, bắt em nói và hát bằng tiếng của tôi.  
Em, em thật kiều diễm với cành hoa trong tay, bước chân bé nhỏ nhảy theo điệu nhạc cung đình dưới trời đêm sao lấp lánh.  
Em, nụ cười khẽ của em khi em gặp ánh mắt của Hoàng đế, làm Ngài càng thấy hài lòng hơn với chiến lợi phẩm của mình; nụ cười của em khi em nhìn thấy tôi tự đắm mình trong rượu.  
Tôi đã say, say thật rồi.  
Nhưng, trong những thoáng vừa tỉnh cơn say, tôi lại bắt gặp một người con gái trẻ đơn độc, tóc nàng đổ dài như dòng suối giữa rừng, mắt nàng ánh lên niềm đau và hi vọng khi nàng trong xuống con dân mình vẫn ngày đêm dưới ách nô lệ. Tôi lại thấy nàng thổi lên khúc nhạc không tên ấy với cây sáo gãy, những nốt nhạc như tâm hồn bị giày xéo của nàng.  
Tôi như thấy có gì ánh lên trong đôi mắt phương Đông huyền bí  
Tôi chỉ nghĩ, chúng thật đẹp biết bao.  
Cho đến một ngày, nàng phá tan chiếc lồng vàng và bay đi, đi xa mãi về trời Nam.  
Ngày nàng trở về cũng là ngày quân tôi bỏ mạng trong chiếc thuyền đắm và Hoàng tử của tôi nằm lại miền đất phía Nam.  
Đôi khi, trong những giấc mơ về một vùng quê nọ, tôi lại nghe thấy tiếng sáo thổi thật khẽ, hiền hòa và da diết.  
Tôi tỉnh dậy, và thấy mình đang ở trong một chiếc lồng vàng.

Hoàng đế đã băng hà và ngai vàng vào tay người khác. Rồi một người khác. Rồi một người khác.  
Tất cả đều muốn chiếm lấy dải đất phía Nam ấy, mảnh đất có những con người cần cù lao động trên những cánh đồng bình yên, mảnh đất có rừng vàng biển bạc.  
Tất cả đều muốn tôi hãy một lần nữa ra trận vì nàng.  
Thế là tôi đi. Đơn giản chỉ vì tôi vẫn nhớ đôi mắt đầy quyết tâm của nàng.Mỗi lần đi đến vùng đất này, chúng tôi đều thấy một cô gái với cây sáo trên tay, thổi lên khúc nhạc bình dị không tên. Âm thanh ấy sao mà đẹp, mà yên bình thế, vậy mà nghe vẫn nao nao lòng. Đó như là tiếng gọi từ quê nhà vọng theo, như tiếng nói của chị, của mẹ, như tiếng người vợ và bầy con trẻ. Đó như là tiếng đau xé lòng của chiến tranh, tiếng hát du dương của thiên nhiên, nụ cười sau giọt mồ hôi. Đó như là khúc hát của quê hương.  
Tiếng sáo vẫn vang lên nhè nhẹ khi lính của nàng vào đội hình, sẵn sàng nhận lệnh.  
Bỗng dưng, tiếng sáo bị xé toạt. Có ai đó đã bắn tên vào nàng.  
Giây phút giọt máu đầu tiên chạm đất, quân lính nàng sẽ tràn lên như vũ bão, cắt đầu tên lỗ mãng đã dám động đến nàng, miền đất thánh của họ.

Năm tháng trôi qua và tôi cũng đã chán ngấy chiến tranh. Tôi giờ đây chỉ muốn gặp lại em và nghe khúc nhạc của quê hương em. Đôi khi, tôi lại cưỡi ngựa bâng quơ khắp chốn, hỏi thăm về một cô gái với cây sáo trên tay, người con gái với mái tóc đen tuyền cột cao sau ót, người con gái vẫn hay nhảy chân sáo trên những cánh đồng.  
Tôi lại gặp em giữa đồng, lúc em hát cho đàn gia súc, lúc em cười tươi với người nông dân chân lấm tay bùn. Tôi gặp em khi em cười sảng khoái khi đùa vui với sóng nước mặn chát của biển. Tôi cũng gặp ánh mắt em sáng lên trước con đập mới đắp, cũng đôi mắt ấy lại chứa chan niềm tự hào trước mỗi khoa thi Đình. Và em lại cười khẽ với tôi khi ta ngồi cùng nhau bên ấm trà đàm đạo chuyện thơ.  
Có những lúc tôi lại thấy em thoát khỏi bộ quần áo đẹp mà ăn vận giản đơn, tóc em xõa ra như tấm màn đêm trời không trăng, đôi mắt em nhắm khẽ khi em ngồi bên con trâu xanh mà thổi lên khúc nhạc thần tiên làm đắm chìm cả cảnh sắc. Tôi lại đến ngồi cạnh bên em, tay mân mê sợi rơm vàng khi tôi lặng lẽ thưởng thức một chút điều kì diệu mà em mang đến.  
Đó chỉ là một cô gái rất đỗi đời thường, dịu dàng và nữ tính. Có ai ngờ rằng cũng chính em là người đã từng đứng dậy chống lại tôi hàng ngàn năm trước?

Pháp đến với em. Anh quốc đến với tôi.  
Cả hai ta đều dễ dàng bị đánh bại.  
Tôi bị chia thành những mảnh nhỏ, chẳng khác gì phần bánh ngọt trên bàn vào bữa tráng miệng. Còn em, em bị chia làm ba và trở thành con rối trong tay bọn ngoại xâm.  
Cũng vì vậy mà lần đầu tiên trong đời, em đón lấy bàn tay của tôi khi hai ta trở thành những người Cộng Sản.  
Tôi đánh văng lũ Đức, lũ Pháp, lũ Anh ra khỏi bờ cõi. Tôi lấy lại những gì đã mất, cho dù tất cả những gì còn lại trong tôi chỉ là một đống đổ nát. Nhưng, đó chính là tôông thấy những người con của mình xây dựng lại cả một quốc gia từ hoang tàn đổ nát, trông thấy họ một lòng đi theo tôi dù có là đến chân trời góc bể, tôi lại nghĩ về em.  
Tôi bắt đầu cảm nhận được lí do tại sao mà em lại yêu đất Việt đến thế.

Em lại không may mắn như tôi. Mỹ chỉ là một thằng oắt con, hẳn chưa bao giờ gặp người con gái tử tế nào nên chẳng thể không nhảy vào cuộc hòng chiếm lấy em  
Tôi nhìn em trong vô vọng khi em vẫy vùng mong thoát khỏi hắn, nhưng khi nhìn lại, em đã thấy mình trong vòng tay của hắn tự khi nào.  
Những người con Việt đang ngày càng xa, nên khi em cười với họ, em cũng đang khóc cho Tổ quốc.  
Tôi muốn giúp em lắm, tôi rất muốn, nhưng không thể. Cả hai chúng ta đều tự lực cánh sinh và thần kì sao, em đã đánh cho Mỹ nhào.  
Tôi muốn chạy đến mà chúc mừng em, người con gái kiên trung và anh hùng.  
Nhưng khi tôi đến gặp em, tôi đã thấy người láng giềng phương Bắc bên cạnh em trong khi môi em đang nở nụ cười.  
Tôi vội quay mặt đi, cũng là lúc có tiếng sáo cất lên từ chiếc sáo trúc chắp vá.

~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~

Tôi là một đất nước.  
Tôi là một con người.  
Tôi là hình tượng nhân hóa của một đất nước và tôi mơ về em, cô gái dịu ngọt và dũng cảm.  
Tôi muốn có em. Nhưng em không cần đến tôi. Em chỉ là của riêng em, chỉ của em mà thôi. Tôi muôn đời chỉ là người hàng xóm cạnh nhà em.  
Tôi không thể chấp nhận chuyện đó.  
Tôi cho người ngăn sông, cố ý làm cho những dòng sông đổ vào em cạn kiệt, rồi người của em sẽ chết dần và em sẽ phải đầu hàng.  
Nhưng không, em vẫn không hề khuất phục.  
Tôi lại cho quân vào hải phận của em, gây hấn với những con người vô tội chỉ ra khơi để kiếm cái ăn cho gia đình, nhằm đánh vào trái tim nhân hậu của em.  
Nhưng em vẫn không hề lay chuyển.  
Tôi đã tìm đủ mọi cách, đã làm đủ mọi cách, chỉ để một ngày nào đó lại có em bên mình.  
Nhưng không thành công.  
Em vẫn tự do như cánh cò thẳng cánh trên đồng ruộng bát ngát, tóc em bay trong gió và ngón tay em trên cây sáo trúc.  
Dù sao thì em cũng là Việt Nam.

Có lần, tôi đã đùa với em thế này  
"Về nhà với anh, em nhé!"  
Em chau mày nhìn tôi, ánh mắt em trong veo và sáng lấp lánh, thứ ánh sáng vẫn luôn hiện diện từ cái ngày xưa đã rất lâu khi em rời bỏ Trung Quốc.  
"Đây là nhà của tôi!"

~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~~VIETNAM~

Đôi khi tôi lại nghe có tiếng nhạc. Chúng có thể rất hay, rất tuyệt vời, nhưng không bài nào lại giống khúc nhạc của em.  
Đôi khi, tôi lại mơ thấy một người con gái bên bầy trâu, giữa cánh đồng nhuộm màu vàng óng của buổi chiều tà, nụ cười của em bay trong tiếng nhạc chiều hôm.  
Tôi sẽ lại mơ về em, vì em là Việt Nam.


End file.
